With the development of technology, the requirement for a long-term preservation of foods has been satisfied by various devices. Examples of such devices are represented by refrigerators, wine refrigerators or other refrigeration equipments, which serve as the most popular equipment for storing foods and drinks. The inner of these refrigeration equipments are all provided with shelf structures on which foods or drinks rest. Many types of shelf structures have been developed specifically dedicated to meet the requirement of placing different kinds of wine bottles, canned or bottled drinks. However, there still exist other situations where the users' diverse needs cannot be satisfied by the aforesaid shelf structures due to their own shortcomings.
As can be seen from the FIG. 1, it is an example of traditional shelf structure which is arranged in most refrigerators or wine refrigerators for placement of wine bottles and other canned or bottled drinks. One side of the shelf structure is provided with a flat for vertically holding wine bottles and other canned or bottled drinks, and the other side of the shelf structure is provided with grooves for horizontally receiving the wine bottles and other canned or bottled drinks. However, both sides of the shelf structure are formed in one piece. When the flat side is used, wine bottles cannot be put horizontally on it; while when the grooved side is used, it is not favorable for resting other kinds of objects on the bumpy surface, and especially when few wine bottles need to be stored, a large part of the space of the refrigeration equipment is wasted.